dynamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Aton
Emperor Aton '(帝王アトン, ''Teiō Aton) is the 9 tailed leader of the Jashinka Empire. Character History Aton leads the Jashinka, rising up to the surface in the Grand Gizmo with the care and respect of his people. He sees the Tailed-People as superior due to having tails that give great power, and sees humanity as weak and conquerable due to their lack of tails, with their control of Earth only being due to their numbers compared to the smaller numbers of his empire. With the forces lead by his son Prince Megiddo and the Evolution Beasts of his scientist, General Kar, Aton desires to attack humans and force them to submit to the will of the Jashinka. After his son shows early failures in battle, they are joined by his daughter, Princess Chimera, on their crusade. As the battles with the Dynaman mount up and the conquering of Earth becomes much more difficult, Aton's desires further inspires Kar to create Mechavolution for more powerful minions, only for the Dynaman to slowly overcome them as well. These battles likewise lead to the revival of the powerful but traitorous General Zenobia, who had previously tried to take over Aton's empire for herself before being punished and sent to the Millennium Cave, which she ultimately escaped from. Zenobia quickly regains Aton's trust and, using his failures as a starting point, leads the emperor into banishing his own son Megiddo by having his tails chopped off and banished into the Millennium Cave for his consistent failures. This would lead to Megiddo into becoming the mysterious Dark Knight, who saw even his own father Aton as part of the problem that had to be eliminated. Although his great powers and abilities were already formidable enough for ruling an empire, Aton had an even greater desire: the acquisition of a 10th tail, which would be enough to increase his magical abilities to become unlimited, gaining immortality and enough power to easily conquer Earth by himself. The means to gain the 10th tail, though, was an unexpected one: the creation of the material known as Retro Genes, which had been developed 15 years earlier by Earth scientist Dr. Tooyama, who had abandoned his invention and identity and ultimately became the Dynaman mentor Dr. Yumeno! By Aton's order, Kar and Chimera fought the Dynaman to gain the Retro Genes, even as Zenobia and the Dark Knight ally to prevent Aton from getting it. After the Dynaman destroyed the hidden Retro Gene poll, Kar attempted to capture Yumeno himself to recreate the genetics for the emperor, but was deceived by Zenobia replacing him with a dummy, leading ultimately to the scientist's death and the evil female general gaining the mentor. With Kar gone, Aton was forced to find and manage Zenobia himself; using Fire Sphinx, the very last Mechavolution Beast set up in case of his scientist's death, to find Yumeno and Zenobia and gain the mind that could grant the emperor's dream. However when approaching Zenobia's hiding place, the Dark Knight approached Aton and blocked his path, allowing for the female general to gain and use the Retro Genes on herself to gain 10 tails. Seeing him in his way of finally achieving ultimate victory, Aton and the Dark Knight faced off in a final showdown for the sake of gaining ultimate power. After a long, hard fought battle, the mysterious knight stabs the Jashinka emperor, bringing him to a near-death state. As the emperor lay dying, he witnessed Zenobia appearing to emerge with her new ten tails, but then rapidly wither away into nothing, set up by a device used by the Dark Knight to eliminate her as well. Ultimately when DynaRed reveals the knight to be Megiddo, the Jashinka prince states that he did everything he had done in order to prove that you can be powerful even without tails, defying his father's long-held beliefs. As his last act, Aton declares Megiddo and his sister Chimera as the new emperors of the Jashinka empire before dying. Arsenal Having been born with 9 tails, the most among Jashinka, Aton possesses mystical abilities and powers greater than all those within his empire, allowing for him to hold supreme command over his forces. One of his more notable moves is the "Aton Beam" from his large, open eye which can zap anyone with a laser-like blast. He also possesses the '''Teiouken, the most powerful sword of the empire that can crush enemies even when not being used by him. In combat, Aton can use this to fight his opponents. However, anyone who tries to use the sword other than Aton himself can become controlled by the emperor from a distance, manipulated by the sword's will and even have their power drained from holding the weapon. He passes the sword down to his son Megiddo after the prince becomes the new emperor of the Jashinka. Creations *Frog Evo (13) (First and only Evolution Beast) *Electric Eel (37) (First Mechavolution Beast) *Axe Bear (42) *Fire Sphinx (50 & 51) (Final Mechavolution Beast) Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * In the USA Night Flight Parody dub, Aton was renamed as Bernie Tanaka, and instead of being an emperor, he acted as an entertainment agent or producer. Most of his plans involved tormenting the citizens of "Dynatown" for the sake of a badly conceived stage production or film, such as, "The Lizards of Oz" In the parody, he is portrayed as having a stereotypical Jewish personality. Appearances **''Ep. 6: Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake'' **''Ep. 7: Operation Tokyo Sea of Fire!'' **''Ep. 8: Evil Flower Princess Chimera'' **''Ep. 9: The Do-or-Die Bomb Race'' **''Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space'' **''Ep. 11: The Day Fish Attack Humans'' **''Ep. 12: The Targeted Blood Bank'' **''Ep. 13: The Kidnapped Brides'' **''Ep. 14: Assault, Choroppo Soldier'' **''Ep. 15: Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft'' **''Ep. 16: The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation'' **''Ep. 17: Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo'' **''Ep. 19: The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower'' **''Ep. 20: Chase! The Amakusa Sun'' **''Ep. 21: Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword'' **''Ep. 22: The Great Prank War'' **''Ep. 23: Operation Human Slug'' **''Ep. 24: The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach'' **''Ep. 25: The Mysterious Guffaw Hell'' **''Ep. 26: Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse'' **''Ep. 27: Chirping Cicada: The Sound of Death'' **''Ep. 28: Rescue the Doll-Humans!'' **''Ep. 29: Chimera's Cursed Clothes'' **''Ep. 30: The Enemy is a Geek Evolution Beast'' **''Ep. 31: The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap'' **''Ep. 33: I Can't Become Red'' **''Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution'' **''Ep. 35: Seeking a New Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 37: Female General Zenobia'' **''Ep. 38: Rejuvenate! Genius Brain'' **''Ep. 39: Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People'' **''Ep. 40: Explosion! Silent Anger'' **''Ep. 41: The Biker Gang Who Disappeared in the Darkness'' **''Ep. 42: Challenge: The Dark Knight'' **''Ep. 43: Shima! You're Blue Lightning'' **''Ep. 44: Explosion! Magma Bomb'' **''Ep. 45: Mama is Zenobia?'' **''Ep. 46: The Saber That Runs Love Through'' **''Ep. 47: An Evil Wish, Ten Tails'' **''Ep. 48: Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret'' **''Ep. 49: The End of General Kar'' **''Ep. 50: The Revived Formidable Enemy'' }} References Category:Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire